


Maverick flies again!

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Johannesburg, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Maverick Crieff flies again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maverick flies again!

**Author's Note:**

> There is little excuse for this manip, other than really wanting to see Maverick!Martin. *g*

**Author's Note:**

> If the shades look pastede on yay, it's because they are. \o/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Crieff, Maverick Martin and More Interesting Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253029) by [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel)




End file.
